Don't Go!
by GrowlingEXO
Summary: Cerita ini akan menceritakan kisah kehidupan seorang Cho Minseok, cerita yang akan membawanya pada suatu pengalaman tentang pahit dan manisnya suatu kehidupan, serta pengalaman tentang cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan. xiuhan, lumin, kaisoo, kaimin GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T GO!**_

Main Cast:

Kim Minseok / Cho Minseok

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung soo

Parents:

Cho Kyuhyun as Minseok Appa

Lee Sungmin as Minseok Umma

-peran lainnya akan bermunculan seiring dengan jalannya cerita-

Disclaimer:

All cast in this story belong to God, their parents and SMENT. I just create the story. So, keep respect, no bashing, no copast.

Warning:

GS haters, EXO haters, SJ haters ! just GO AWAY!

_**Prolog**_

…

_Seoul, 20 Januari 2014_

Namaku adalah Cho Minseok, aku seorang _yeoja_ berusia 18 tahun, saat ini aku sedang menyelesaikan studi-ku di perguruan tinggi negeri di kota Seoul. Aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang sangat harmonis. Aku merasa sangat beruntung bias dilahirkan sebagai putri keluarga ini. Walaupun keluargaku jauh dari kata berkecukupan, tapi hidup dengan kehangatan dan kasih saying yang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuaku sudah sangat membuatku bahagia.

Aku ingin mengenalkan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat cantik dan menawan kepada kalian, dia adalah ibuku. Namanya Lee Sngmin, ibu yang sangat aku cintai. Ia merupakan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat luar biasa. Sosok dimana aku tidak akan tau bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidup jika tidak ada dia. Walaupun, umma sering galak dan bawel kepadaku, tapi aku tau umma sangat menyayangi ku. ^^

Sedangkan ayahku, Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang yang siap membelaku ketika umma sedang mengamuk hahaha…tidak aku hanya becanda. Appa sangat mencintaiku dan umma, hal itu ia tunjukkan melalui sikap protektifnya kepada kami. Aku dan umma menjuluki apa sebagai "bodyguard" karena appa akan siap pasang badan pada siapa saja yang berani menyakitiku dan umma.

Itulah sekilas tentang keluarga kecilku yang bahagia. Kebahagiaanku juga tambah lengkap dengan kehadiran sosok sahabat yang teramat aku cintai, dia Kim Jong In, putra dari keluarga Kim yang tinggal tepat disebelah rumah keluarga ku. Kami berteman sejak kecil, dulu Jong In selalu ku panggil 'anak kecil hitam' karna kulitnya yang gelap dan umurnya yang berada 2 tahun dibawahku, tapi siapa sangka, Jong In sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan sexy. Jong In juga sekarang sedang kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku, karna Jong In selalu loncat elas karna otaknya yang encer alhasil Jong In sekarang satu angkatan denganku. Hal ini ada enaknya dan ada tidak enaknya, enaknya adalah aku bias bertemu Jongin kapanpun dan dimanapun karna kami brada di jurusan yang sama, tidak enaknya, jongin menjadi merasa sok seumuran padaku, seenaknya memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku adalah adik kecilnya, lalu tatapan gadis-gadis fans jong in yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhku karna aku dekat dengan pangeran mereka. Ughhh ini menyebalkan, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tetap menyayangi 'adik kecil hitam' yang satu ini .

…

_Cerita ini akan menceritakan kisah kehidupan seorang Cho Minseok, cerita yang akan membawanya pada suatu pengalaman tentang pahit dan manisnya suatu kehidupan, serta pengalaman tentang cinta, persahabatan dan penghianatan._

Wah ini fanfiction EXO pertama saya, ini baru prolog semoga banyak yang respon ^^. Enjoyed~


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T GO!**_

Main Cast:

Kim Minseok / Cho Minseok

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung soo

Parents:

Cho Kyuhyun as Minseok Appa

Lee Sungmin as Minseok Umma

-peran lainnya akan bermunculan seiring dengan jalannya cerita-

Disclaimer:

All cast in this story belong to God, their parents and SMENT. I just create the story. So, keep respect, no bashing, no copast.

Warning:

GS haters, EXO haters, SJ haters ! just GO AWAY!

_**Chapter I**_

…

"Yak! Cho Minseok, bangunlah! Anak gadis macam apa jam segini belum bangun" teriak wanita paruh baya cantik itu sambil mengetuk gemas pintu kamar putrinya.

"Ya, tuhan dosa apa aku sampai memiliki anak dan suami yang sama malasnya" wanita itu terus mengomel sambil berjalan menuju arah meja makan, tanpa sadar suami tercintanya terus memperhatikan wajah pout istrinya yang sangat imut.

"siapa yang kau sebut pemalas sayang?" sindir lelaki dewasa yang tampan itu.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan putrimu, dia benar-benar mewarisi sifatmu…" gerutu sang istri. Suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar gerutuan halus sang istri. Ya dia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau istrinya sudah mengomel tentang kelakuan putri semata wayang mereka.

_30 menit kemudian_

"Pagi Umma" *cup* teriak minseok tanpa rasa bersalah berlari dari arah kamarnya ke arah meja makan dan mencium pipi sang ibu, tapi karna tau ibunya sebentar lagi akan mengamuk ia pun dengan segera beralih pada appa tercintanya "pagi appa-ku sayang..wah appa sangat tampan pagi ini." Ujar minseok mengalihkan perhatian ummanya.

"wah tumben, putri appa bangun pagi, pagi ini berangkat bersama appa saja, kebetulan appa ada urusan di sekitar kampusmu"

"iya dong appa, aku kan rajin sekarang, iya kan umma?" ujar minseok sambil menggodanya

"rajin apa? Rajin tidur iya~" jawab ibunya dengan tampang yang masih pouting, sambil menyendok-kan sepiring nasi goring untuk sarapan putrinya.

"umma, aku kan tadi malam begadang mengerjakan tugas *pout*, ow ya aku sepertinya tidak bisa berangkat bersama appa, aku sudah janji pergi bersama jongin"

"ow begitu ya sudah, kau harus hati-hati nanti" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyuap sarapannya.

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu, jangan sampai menantu umma yang tampan itu nanti mati bosan menunggumu"

"YAK UMMA, aku tidak mau punya suami hitam seperti diaaaaaaaaa" teriak minseok membahana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala mellihat tingkah istri dan anaknya yang layaknya tom and jerry itu.

Ya beginilah kegiatan pagi keluarga minseok, semua terasa hangat dengan kasih sayang yang tercipta dirumah ini. Minseok dan appa-nya senang sekali menggoda umma-nya alhasil mereka berakhir dengan tertawa bersama di meja makan atau bahkan beradu argument yang tidak penting seperti kejadian tadi. Benar-benar Keluarga yang sangat bahagia…

_TOK TOK TOK_

"biar umma yang buka, itu pasti jongin yang datang menjemputmu." Ujar sungmin kepada minseok, wanita itu berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah sederhana itu, ketika ia membuka pintu, benar saja muncullah sesosok pria tampan nan sexy yang sedang tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Ya, dia kim jongin sahabat cho minseok yang juga merupakan tetangga mereka.

"wah menantu umma sudah datang,selamat pagi jongin-ah~ ayo masuklah dulu kita sarapan bersama," ya begitulah sungmin, dia gencar sekali menjodohkan minseok dengan sahabat putri nya itu. Entah apa alasannya sungmin percaya bahwa jongin dapat membahagiakan minseok. 'penilaian mata seorang ibu' katanya. Jongin memang tidak keberatan, tapi minseok…wanita itu tidak akan segan-segan adu teriakan bersama ibunya menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin punya suami hitam /ahhh poor jongin/.

"selamat pagi ommoni, tidak apa-apa aku menunggu disini saja, kebetulan tadi aku sudah sarapan dirumah" jawab jongin dengan sopan.

"ah sayang sekali, lain kali kau harus sarapan disini ne~ tunggu sebentar biarku panggilkan minseok."

"terima kasih ommoni ^^"

…

"kajja jongin-ah, nanti kita terlambat!" gadis itu terus menarik tangan sahabat baiknya itu menuju halte bus untuk menuju kampus.

"kita terlambat gara-gara kau nona, kenapa aku sekarang yang kau tarik-tarik seperti ini" gerutu jongin seraya tetap mengikuti tarikan tangan minseok.

"mian, mian…kau kan tau aku paling tidak bisa bangun pagi jongin-ah~ahh itu bus kita, ayoo jongin-ah jangan berjalan seperti kura-kura!"

Jongin pov

Ya, beginilah setiap pagi. siapa yang terlambat siapa pula yang kena omelannya. Pagi ini aku dikatainya kura-kura, pagi sebelumnya aku di bilang seperti keledai, dan minggu lalu aku dikatainya seperti larva hijau, entah julukan apa lagi besok yang akan diberikan oleh gadis unik satu ini padaku. Ya, gadis itu adalah sahabatku, sahabat yang teramat aku cintai. Tidak. bukan mencintai sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi aku mencintainya sebagai seorang namja yang mencintai seorang yeoja.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir 10 tahun bersama membuatku terbiasa dengan segala tingkah lucu dan periangnya. Ya minseok-ku sangat jarang sekali menangis, bahkan tidak pernah menangis mungkin. Ah tidak, aku pernah melihatnya menangis. sekali, saat kris salah satu senior kami yang berasal dari cina, menceritakan kejadian lucu di kampus dengan aksen korea yang amburadul, ketika itu minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga menangis. Unik memang, dan untuk kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis adalah ketika kami menonton 'Miracle in Cell No.7' ketika malam natal tahun lalu bersama keluarga minseok. Hahahaha minseok-ku memang unik, sangat jarang menangis, tapi dia akan mengeluarkan air matanya untuk sebuah film yang sangat menyedihkan.

Begitu larutnya aku mengenang kisahku dengan minseok, tanpa sadar bus yang kami tumpangi sudah berhenti di halte depan kampusku dan minseok. Saat aku melihat sampingku, gadis itu tengah tertidur. Ya tuhan aku benar-benar takjub melihat gadis ini, bisa tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun ia mau.

"minseok-ah kita sudah sampai..kajja" ujarku seraya mengguncang bahunya

"uh? Ahhh kenapa supirnya cepat sekali mengendarai bus-nya" minseok bangun dengan tampang yang sangat tidak ikhlas, dan lagi-lagi mengomel.

"kajja-kajja"

_Jongin pov end_

…

_Minseok Pov_

Aku benar-benar mengantuk pagi ini, tidak bisakah semua kuliah pagi dihapuskan saja. Aku benar-benar benci bangun pagi. SANGAT BENCI.

Aku dan jongin telat 5 menit pada matakuliah pertama pagi ini, untung saja dosennya belum masuk, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku dipermalukan lagi oleh dosen killer itu seperti minggu lalu. Ah itu benar-benar kejadian yang memalukan. Jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakannya. Aku dan Jongin mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang sangat nyaman pagi ini, di bagian pojok belakang dekat jendela. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur barang sebentar tanpa harus ketauan oleh dosen killer itu.

"pagi kyungsoo"

"pagi minseok" ujar gadis cantik bermata bulat itu sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah teman baikku di kampus ini, kami selalu bersama sejak awal masuk di kampus ini, kepribadian kyungsoo sangat berbeda jauh dengan-ku. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang sangat pendiam dan tertutup, tapi biarpun begitu aku nyaman berteman dengannya karna ia akan menjadi kyungsoo yang berbeda ketika berhadapan berdua saja dengan ku. Dia akan menjadi sangat extrovert apabila hanya sedang berdua denganku. Hal itu juga membuat aku mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, rahasia yang sangat kujaga dengan baik. Kyungsoo menyukai jongin, ups aku keceplosan mengatakan ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, kalian jangan ceritakan ini pada yang lain ya. ^^. ya kyungsoo menyukai jongin sejak pertama bertemu dengan jongin. Hal itulah yang membuatku semangat untuk menjodohkan mereka. Tapi si jongin bodoh itu malah mengabaikannya issshh menyebalkan.

"kyungsoo-ya kemarin tumben kau tidak menelponku. Aku benar-benar mati bosan dirumah kemarin. Uhh seharusnya aku minta umma dan appa bikin adik saja biar aku tidak bosan" ujarku seraya menendang-nendang kecil kursi kyungsoo yang barada di depanku.

Kyungsoo membalik-kan wajahnya kearahku lalu ia segera membentuk ekspresi menyesalnya dengan wajah poker face nya itu, walaupun gagal. Wajah kyungsoo adalah wajah tanpa expressi yang paling unik yang pernah kulihat hahaha.

"mian, aku kemarin harus menjemput sepupu-ku yang baru datang dari china. Dia akan kuliah disini juga, makanya aku tidak sempat menelponmu. Mian eoh~ memangnya jongin kemana, apa dia tidak menemanimu?" ujar kyungsoo sambil melirik malu kearah jongin yang berada di sebelahku.

"aku kemarin ada kencan dengan krystal." jawab jongin singkat. Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap yang halus kepada yeoja. Tidak bisakkah dia menjawab dengan nada yang halus dan pemilihan kata yang tepat? Benar-benar ingin kumusnahkan.

TAK

"ish~ jongin-ah bersikaplah lembut pada kyungsoo. Bisa tidak" sebuah buku ukuran tebal berhasi ku daratkan dikepala besar bocah hitam itu. Walaupun dia sahabatku, tidak ku pungkiri sifatnya yang seenaknya terhadap yeoja benar-benar sudah stadium akhir. Benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia bersikap seperti itu kepada gadis lain, tapi ini bisa kubiarkan.

"yak! Minseok-ah kenapa kau memukulku? Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa kau marah?" jawab jongin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"ya tapi kau…." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dosen park datang dengan seorang namja yang berada disebelahnya.

"anak-anak! Perhatikan, laki-laki ini adalah mahasiswa transfer dari china. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjalankan perkuliahannya bersama dengan kalian. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu"

"perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku mohon bantuan kalian semua" ujar namja yang bernama luhan itu seraya menundukkan badannya *bow*

"baiklah luhan-ssi silakan tempati tempat yang kosong, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran" luhan menunduk dan segera berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang arah bersebrangab dengan tempat duduk aku, jongin dan kyungsoo berada. Aku terus memperhatikan pria itu berjalan kearah kursinya, lalu ia melihat karah kami dan tersenyum. Tidak, pria itu bukan tersenyum kearah kyungsoo, apa mereka slaing mengenal?

"kyungsoo-ya, apa kau mengenal anak baru itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"kan sudah aku ceritakan tadi min-ah, dia sepupuku yang ku jemput di bandara kemarin" jawab kyungsoo berbisik. Ah jadi luhan adalah sepupu kyungsoo, cukup tampan

_Minseok pov end_

…

jam matakuliah pagi ini telah usai, saat ini minseok, jongin dan kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kelas. Lalu tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika sosok tampan bernama luhan menghampiri mereka.

"kyung-ah, setelah ini kau kemana?" Tanya luhan kepada kyungsoo.

"oh luhan, aku akan ke kantin bersama minseok dan jongin. Perkenalkanlah ini minseok dan ini jongin"

"apakabr minseok-ssi, jongin-ssi aku luhan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ujar luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah minseok dan jongin.

"hi luhan, aku minseok senang berkenalan dengan mu " minseok menyambut jabatan tangan luhan

"ehmm" berbeda dengan minseok, jongin malah hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa menyambut jabatan tangan luhan.

"KIM JONGIN" teriak minseok kearah jongin sambil membesarkan mata sipitnya.

"araso araso" jawab jongin kesalsambil menjabat asal tangan luhan dan kemudia berjalan duluan kearah kantin. Kim jongin setakut itukah kau pada minseok?

"maafkan kelakuannya luhan, dia memang aneh" ujar minseok dengan tampang malu dan tidak enak kepada luhan, bagaimana bisa jongin bersikap seperti itu kepada luhan. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah di otak namja itu 'keluh minseok dalam hati'

"gwenchana minseok, aku mengerti " jawab luhan dengan senyum khas-nya.

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke kantin, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu keliling kampus ini, bagaimana" Tanya kyungsoo memecahkan suasana

"baiklah, kajja" luhan menyetujuinya, dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin menyusul kai yang sudah duluan meninggalkan mereka.

_TBC_

_Mengapa Kai bersikap seperti itu kepada Luhan? Kekonyolan apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh kai kepada Luhan?_

Note:

Saya tau ini jauh dari kata sempurna, sebenernya ini saya bikin buat menyalurkan rasa cinta saya buat Xiuhan Kaisoo dan tanpa lupa menyelipkan couple favorite saya di SJ , Kyumin huhuhu. Chapter ini sebenarnya juga masih tahap introducing, belum masuk kecerita, meskipun sudah terbuka sedikit tentang jalan cerita fics ini kedepannya. Untuk itu saya meminta kepada teman-teman reader untuk mau memberi masukan, kira-kira mau seperti apa fics ini kedepannya.

Saya minta maaf, dengan banyaknya typo yang beletekan sana-sini. Saya adalah tipikal orang yang males nge-baca ulang tulisan yang saya bikin /ga pede sama tulisan sendiri/. Jadi lebih baik langsung saya publish daripada harus saya baca ulang, edit ulang, trus ga jadi saya publish gara-gara mikir "Apa yang gue tulis?" fbsdgfhjdsghjsgs. hahaha

Oke Sekian dari saya, terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T GO!**_

Main Cast:

Kim Minseok / Cho Minseok

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung soo

Parents:

Cho Kyuhyun as Minseok Appa

Lee Sungmin as Minseok Umma

-peran lainnya akan bermunculan seiring dengan jalannya cerita-

Disclaimer:

All cast in this story belong to God, their parents and SMENT. I just create the story. So, keep respect, no bashing, no copast.

Warning:

GS haters, EXO haters, SJ haters ! just GO AWAY!

_**Chapter I**_

…

_**Author Pov**_

Minseok, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan kearah kantin kampus untuk menyusul Jongin yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin minseok tampak tertarik mendengar cerita Luhan tentang Negara asalnya dan kyungsoo hanya sesekali tersenyum melihat keakraban yang terjadi antara sepupu dan sahabatnya itu. Minseok memang tipikal orang yang sangat mudah bergaul karena tingkahnya yang ceria, bahkan Kyungsoo yang pendiam saja bisa menjadi banyak bicara karena gadis yang satu ini. Tapi Luhan, Luhan adalah orang yang tidak gampang untuk dekat dan nyaman berbicara dengan orang lain, hal itulah yang menyebabkan kyungsoo senang, karna Luhan terlihat begitu nyaman dengan Minseok sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot mengatasi ke canggungan antara mereka, karena memang Kyungsoo tak ahli dalam hal itu.

"jadi apa alasanmu pindah ke Korea Luhan? Aku rasa Beijing lebih indah, benarkan soo" Tanya Minseok penasaran dan hanya dijawab dengan lirikan oleh kyungsoo.

"aku hanya tertarik dengan korea, tapi menurutku keduanya memiliki sisi keindahannya masing-masing. aku sudah bosan dengan lingkungan tempat tinggal yang itu-itu saja, kebetulan disini ada kyungsoo dan keluarganya makanya aku meminta orang tua-ku untuk mengurus kepindahanku kesini. " Luhan dengan sabar menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut indah Minseok.

"apa kau dan kyungsoo sangat dekat ? aku tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo menceritakan tentangmu" lagi-lagi pertanyaan introgasi itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Minseok.

"Minseok tidak mungkin aku menceritakan semua dari A-Z tentang silsilah keluarga ku, kau itu aneh sekali. " sungut Kyungsoo tak terima disalahkan begitu saja oleh Minseok. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua yeoja berbeda sifat ini berinteraksi.

"hahaha aku tau soo, kau sensitive sekali, lagian kalau aku tidak menyebut namamu, kau hanya sibuk bermesraan memandang lantai itu." Lagi-lagi Minseok menggoda Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk lantai tempat mereka berjalan, ya Kyungsoo memang senang sekali berjalan sambil menunduk melihat lantai, katanya ia lebih nyaman seperti itu.

"aku pikir kalian tidak sadar kalau aku ada disini dari tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menggoda Minseok, ia dapat merasakan bahwa sahabatnya ini memang ada ketertarikan dengan sepupunya.

"siapa bilang Kyungsoo sayanggg, aku tidak mungkin tidak menganggap sahabatku yang aneh ini..eiii" sela Minseok sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum gaje menyaksikan tingkah sepupu dan teman barunya itu.

Saat ini Minseok, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kantin, mengingat ini adalah jam pertukaran matakuliah tak heran kantin penuh sesak, hanya beberapa bangku yang tersisa disana. Pandangan mata minseok mengedar mencari sahabatnya yang tukang ngambek itu, biar bagaimanapun Minseok juga tidak tega membiarkan Jongin sendirian, walaupun Minseok tau pria itu memiliki banyak teman, tapi ia akan ngambek seharian penuh kalau Minseok tidak mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin.

"Minseok sebelah sini" Pandangan Minseok beralih kepada pemuda yang baru saja memanggil namanya, siapalagi kalau bukan Jongin. Walaupun tampangnya bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata senang, tapi ia terpaksa untuk memanggil Minseoknya, walaupun ia cukup terganggu dengan kehadiran si mahasiswa baru itu.

"Kenapa kau ke kantin duluan, tidak bisa apa menunggu kami?" Minseok langsung menyemprot Jongin dengan gerutuannya dan mengambil posisi tepat di depan Jongin. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Luhan dan Minseok duduk bersebelahan dan Kyungsoo juga bersebalahan, mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan.

Setelah selesai memesan makanan mereka. Mereka kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka, ah tidak lebih tepatnya obrolan Minseok dengan Luhan, dan Kyungsoo hanya sesekali ikut tertawa apabila ada hal-hal lucu yang diceritakan Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin ia hanya sibuk dengan aksi poutnya karena merasa terabaikan. /poor jongin/ dan hari itu benar-benar hari terburuk bagi Jongin sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, bagi Jongin tidak pernah ia semurka ini menyaksikan Minseok dekat dengan seseorang karna kalau diingat-ingat memang tidak ada yang berani mendekati Minseok dengan alasan takut dengan Jongin. Tapi Luhan, dia benar-benar telah menyiram minyak tanah diatas bara api. Ya Jongin sangat dalam mode cemburu saat ini.

_**Kyungsoo Pov**_

ini sudah 2 tahun sejak pertama kali aku, Minseok dan Jongin bertemu. Saat itu aku ingat disaat hanya Minseok yang mau mengajakku berbicara. Aku cukup bermasalah dengan sosialku, aku bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan periang seperti Minseok oleh karena itu aku bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki teman dikampus ini. hanya Minseok yang mau menjadi temanku, padahal aku sadar aku ini adalah orang yang sangat membosankan.

Mengenai perasaanku kepada Jongin itu sudah dimulai semenjak aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepada Jongin, mengingat sikap Jongin yang sangat dingin kepadaku. Aku tidak tau kenapa Jongin brsikap seperti ini kepadaku, tapi sepertinya aku menemukan jawabannya hari ini.

Hari ini ketika sepupuku Luhan menjadi mahasiswa baru dikelas kami, sikap dingin yang ditunjukan Jongin kepada Luhan seakan juga memberi jawaban kepadaku, bahwa Jongin merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kami. Aku mulai yakin, bahwa Jongin tidak hanya menganggap Minseok sebagai sahabatnya, tetapi Jongin juga menyukai Minseok. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Jongin tak henti-hentinya melihat Minseok yang sedang asik bercerita dengan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sakit melihat ini, tapi Minseok memang pantas disukai, dia adalah sosok gadis yang sangat sempurna, sangat berbeda denganku. Bahkan Jongin enggan berlama-lama berbicara dengan ku.

Kau benar-benar menyedihkan kyungsoo-ya

_**Kyungsoo Pov End**_

_**Author Pov**_

"kajja hyung kita pulang, sebelum ketinggalan bus, aku tidak mau harus menunggu selama 1jam lagi seperti minggu lalu karena ketinggalan bus" barusan adalah suara Maknae kesayangan Minseok yang sedang berbicara kepadanya seperti anak yang sedang memaksa ibunya untuk cepat pulang karna ia sudah bosan.

"aigoo adik noona tidak sabaran sekali, tunggulah dulu dan bermain bersama sehun sana, aku harus membereskan buku-buku ku dulu." Jawaban minseok itu sontak membuat Luhan yang duduk disebelah Minseok tersenyum.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau sudah gila ya? Dan Minseok-ssi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu karna aku bukan adik mu, bahkan tinggimu saja tidak sampai sebahu ku." Senjata serangan pertama tepat sasaran kepada Luhan yang langsung direspon dengan tawa renyah dari pria rusa itu, sedangkan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, karna lagi-lagi Jongin membahas tentang tinggi badannya, itu merupakan topic yang sangat sensitive bagi Minseok.

"hahaha, santai Jongin-ah kenapa kau sensi sekali padaku. Ayolah kita berteman, aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Hahaha" kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mencairkan hubungannya yang canggung dengan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin..ia hanya memasamkan mukanya mendengar respon dari Luhan.

"Oh ya, sudah sangat sore bagaimana kalau aku dan Luhan mengantar kalian pulang, kebetulan kami membawa mobil." Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang berbicara

"tidak usah soo-ah, itu akan sangat merepotkan, lagian Luhan pasti lelah, kami naik bus saja" jawab Minseok

"iya tidak usah kami lebih nyaman naik bus. Kajja~" ucap Jongin final, seraya menarik tangan Minseok menjauh meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar takjub melihat tingkah Jongin.

"sudahlah kyungsoo-ah kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah sore." Ajak luhan membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

"ah~ ne kajja "

_**KaiMin side**_

"kau itu bisa sopan sedikit tidak sih Jongin? Aku benar-benar sudah kesal dengan tingkah mu yang kekanak-kanakan begini. Kyungsoo kan tadi niatnya baik, dan kau dengan sangat tidak sopan menarikku kesini tanpa aku sempat pamit pada mereka." Minseok sangat marah kali ini, menurutnya Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"jadi kau menyesal pulang dengan-ku? Sepertinya kau ingin sekali pulang diantarkan si Luhan-Luhan itu~" jawab Jongin yang tak kalah kesalnya. Ia kesal, cemburu, marah semua menjadi satu. Ia sangat tidak rela Minseok-nya dekat dan bahkan akan diantar pulang oleh pria lain, walaupun pria itu sepupu sahabat Minseok sendiri, tapi tetap saja Jongin yakin pria bernama Luhan itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Minseok-nya dan itu sangat tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"bukan itu maksudku, sudahlah berhenti bicara padaku aku sedang tidak berselera berbicara denganmu." Jawab Minseok geram

"YA!" teriak Jongin pada Minseok yang sekarang tengah mengejar Bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan halte dekat kampus mereka.

"PANGGIL AKU NOONA!" ya Minseok benar-benar murka dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu, ia pun segera naik ke atas bus yang juga segera disusul oleh Jongin. Jongin memposisikan dirinya di kursi paling belakang, karena memang bus itu sudah penuh ketika Jongin masuk. Sedangkan Minseok sudah menyamankan posisinya di kursi depan dekat pintu masuk.

Selama perjalanan pulang Minseok tak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Jongin, dia benar-benar marah dengan tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Disisi lain, Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, ada perasaan merasa bersalah kepada Minseok tetapi gengsi didalam dirinya lebih memegang kendali sehingga ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar.

Saat ini Jongin dan Minseok sudah sampai di daerah perumahan tempat tinggal mereka, dan lagi-lagi Minseok tetap mengacuhkan Jongin yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Minseok-ah, apa kau akan terus mendiamkan ku seperti ini?" sepertinya Jongin sudah jengah dengan keadaan mereka yang saling diam itu. Minseok tetap diam tidak merespon Jongin sedikitpun seakan-akan memang tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"baiklah, malam ini aku biarkan kau mengacuhkan ku. Tapi besok kau harus berjanji menjadi Minseok-ku yang biasanya eoh?" lagi-lagi Jongin berbicara sendiri. Tak terasa langkah mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Minseok, Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai membuka suara.

"kalau kau masih bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi, jangan harap aku akan menjadi Minseok-mu yang biasanya. " jawab Minseok sambil meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung didepan rumah Minseok.

'Kekanakan? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku cemburu Minseok? Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan. Apa perasaan seperti ini kau bilang kekanakan?' batin Jongin.

Saat ini, ia masih berada memandang ke pagar rumah gadis pujaanya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan melangkah menuju rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah minseok sambil berharap besok Minseok akan kembali bersikap seperti biasa padanya.

…

_**Jongin Pov**_

Sial, gara-gara semalam aku uring-uringan dan tidak bisa tidur aku jadi kesiangan bangun. Aishhh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ini semua gara-gara si Luhan itu, dia benar-benar membawa malapetaka dalam hidupku, selama ini Minseok tidak pernah marah padaku, tapi karna dia datang Minseok marah padaku dan membuatku menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini. lihat saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu bocah berwajah rusa.

"umma kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" aku berlari tergesa kearah ruang makan tempat umma ku berada saat ini. kami hanya tinggal berdua sekarang, karena ayahku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna sakit keras, jadilah ibu yang membiayai segala kebutuhan kami.

"umma sudah membangunkan mu sejak tadi kkamjong, tapi kau tetap tidak mau bangun"

"seharusnya umma, membangunkan lebih kenceng lagi /pout/"

"sudahlah, kalau kau marah-marah dulu kau akan benar-benar terlambat, cepat habiskan sarapan mu"

Ah benar, aku memang suka lupa waktu kalau sedang marah-marah, sepertinya aku harus ke dokter untuk mengukur tensi ku, salah-salah nanti aku terserang struk dini, kan tidak lucu aku mati sebelum menikah dengan Minseok.

"ya sudah aku berangkat umma, anyeong" ucapku sambil mencium kening ibuku tercinta. Aku segera berlari kearah rumah pujaan hatiku dengan semangat 45 [?].

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak lama setelah aku mengetuk pintu, wanita paruh baya yang imut itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu Minseok membukakan pintu, ia sedikit terkejut melihatku, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia akan menyambutku dengan hangat layaknya seorang mertua yang menyambut kedatangan menantunya, tapi pagi ini…

"oh Jongin-ah, Minseok baru saja berangkat bersama Kyungsoo dan sepupunya..othuke?" ucap ibu minseok dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyesal, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mentalku down saat ini.

"ne? apa Minseok tidak berkata atau berpesan apapun untukku ommoni?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"tidak, tadi ia terburu-buru karna kyungsoo dan sepupunya sudah menjemput, jadi tidak sempat berpesan apapun."

"ah, begitu,,baiklah ommoni, kalau begitu aku pamit."

"ne, hati-hati ya"

Aku berjalan tertunduk lesu ke halte bus didepan komplek rumahku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk mengikuti kelas pagi ini. Minseok-ah semarah itu kah kau padaku, sampai-sampai kau meninggalkan ku dan lebih memilih pergi denga pria menyebalkan itu. Kau benar-benar tega.

_**Jongin Pov End**_

_**Minseok Pov**_

Aku cukup terkejut pagi ini dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan tad pagi kerumah ku. Kyungsoo bilang karena Luhan disini, ayahnya menyuruh Luhan untuk membawa mobil Kyungsoo, karena biasanya Kyungsoo tak pernah membawanya, karna gadis itu belum terlalu mahir menyetir mobil. Tadinya kau ingin menolak untuk berangkat bersama, tapi aku benar-benar segan karena mreka sudah datang jauh-jauh menjemputku. Sebenarnya mereka menawarkan untuk menunggu Jongn juga, tai aku rasa itu ide yang sungguh buruk, mengingat hubungan Jongin dengan Luhan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Tapi sungguh, yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah si childish kkamjong, pasti dia akan marah besar kalau tau aku meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, biarkan saja dia marah, toh aku juga marah padanya. Biar dia tau kalau aku sangat tidak suka dengan sikap kekanakannya pada Luhan.

Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti itu. Aku benar-benar aneh dan takjub sekaligus melihat tingkahnya. Menurutku Luhan adalah pria yang menyenangkan, jujur aku tertarik pertama kali berbicara padanya. Karena biasanya aku tidak semudah ini untuk tertarik pada laki-laki. Bukan berarti aku tak suka laki-laki, tapi aku benar belum bisa nyaman dengan mereka. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku betah berada bersamanya hanya Jongin. Tapi sikap kekanak-kanakannya kemarin benar-benar membuatku jengah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin bersikap seperti ini, ia akan bersikap seperti ini pada para namja yang dekat denganku. apa dia ingin melihatku menjadi perawan tua. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, bahkan aku tak pernah bersikap seperti ini kalau ia dekat dengan para wanita, sebut saja namanya krystal, sulli, taeyon, dan banyak lagi gadis-gadis cantik lainnya. Ya, Jongin memang playboy cap kodok, dia dengan gampangnya meloncat dari satu yeoja ke yeoja yang lain, tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dipacari-nya. Kadang aku merasa kasihan pada gadis-gadis itu, tapi sekaligus aku bersyukur setidaknya masih ada harapan bagiku untuk menjodohkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo .

_**Skip time**_

Matakuliah pagi ini akan segera habis, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat Kim Jongin memunculkan puncak hidungnya, kemana bocah itu. Jangan bilang kalau dia ngembek dan tidak masuk kelas pagi ini karena dia marah padaku. Ah bocah itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

"hei, minseok-ah kulihat kau dari tadi gelisah, ada apa? Ingin cerita?"aku menoleh kearah sampingku, saat ini Luhan sedang merunduk dan berbicara berbisik kepadaku agar tidak ketauan dosen yang sedang mengajar.

"aku tidak apa-apa Luhan, hanya saja, Kai tidak masuk kuliah, aku khawatir pada anak itu" jawabku juga dengan berbisik.

"apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi nya? "

"belum, setelah ini aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan perhatiannya pada apa yang diterangkan dosen, makhluk ini benar-benar membuatku terkesima, pintar, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Aku benar-benra nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tanpa sadar mataku terpaku pada sosok tampan itu, terus memandangnya hingga tanpa sadar dosen yang mengajar dikelasku sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Minseok-ah itu Jongin" bisik Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Seketika aku melihat pada sosok tinggi berkulit tan itu. Tapi perasaan aneh menyelimutiku karena tak sedikitpun Jongin melihat kearahku, ia hanya meletakkan tas nya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Hey sebenarnya siapa yang sedang marah sekarang? Kenapa dia malah balik mendiamkan ku. Benar-benar kkamjong menyebalkan

_**TBC**_

Hei~ saya balik lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 untuk kalian semua. saya belum masukin terlalu banyak Xiuhan moment-nya biar mengalir seiring dengan jalannya cerita, saya pengen bikin ceritanya se-smooth mungkin. Jadi mohon bersabar ya ^^.

Thank you sekali lagi buat yang sudah menyempatkan me-review dan menyempatkan membaca. ^^ buat yang nanya ini XiuHan atau ga? Saya juga ga tau /ditabok/ karna jujur, saya belom mikirin ending ceritanya. XD

Enjoyed~


End file.
